violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LUCY SPOILS TOY STORY 4
Lucy: Hey everyone! So today, I’m going to be pranking William and Violette! Me, Zachary, Bill, and Andy all went to see Toy Story 4 last night on its first premiere, and it was awesome! William and Violette will spend tonight watching the movie as a mother/son moment. So why not have a little fun and pull a prank where I make them think I spoiled the movie? This should be funny! The scene cuts to the living room, where Lucy, William, and Violette are present William: Are you recording this? Violette: Yeah. William: So after the Pac-Man Party Disaster, I bought another copy of the game and I’m totally rekting these scrubs! Lucy: In the classic arcade games of course! William: Shut up! Violette: That’s kinda true. Me and Zachary destroyed you in the party game! William: Did not! Violette then notices that Lucy is looking pale Violette: Lucy what’s wrong? Lucy: I just read something horrible! William: Pausing the game What is it? Lucy: Woody dies. Violette: What? Lucy: Woody dies in Toy Story 4. William: WHAT?!?! Violette: LUCY!!! William: WHY DID YOU JUST SPOILED IT?!?! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU JUST SAW IT?!?! Lucy: Well I wanted to look up the plot because I kinda forgot about it, and I assumed you all watched it! Violette: Lucy we were gonna watch it tomorrow! William: Now it’s ruined! Lucy: Well Woody dies because Gabby Gabby strangles Woody to death and steals his voice box. Bo Peep goes psycho and uses explosions to kill Gabby and her minions. Violette: WHAT?!?! Lucy: Forky then commits suicide out of guilt of Woody’s death, and now Bonnie and the gang are mourning and grieving for their deaths. William: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! AND IN A G RATED FILM?!?! Lucy: Well I guess Toy Story 4 is the new Watership Down! Violette: You know what? I’m getting a refund from the tickets. Lucy: Why? William: Slamming the Wii remote on the floor, breaking it BECAUSE YOU RUINED THE FREAKING MOVIE!!! THAT’S WHY!!! Violette: WILLIAM!!! You broke your controller! William: Well it’s not my fault movie night is ruined! Now we have to eat a TV dinner! Lucy: What’s wrong with TV dinners? William: I don’t watch TV while I eat dinner! Violette: Lucy, you ruined Toy Story 4 for me and William, and you owe us an apology. William: AN APOLOGY WON’T FIX OUR TOY STORY 4 NIGHT!!! Lucy: Yes it will! William splashes Mountain Dew on Lucy Violette: WILLIAM!!! Lucy: WHAT THE HELL?!?! William: GET REKT!!! Lucy: IT WAS A PRANK!!! Violette: What?! Lucy: Yeah! Woody doesn’t die! I was just messing around! William: SO YOU MADE US GO THROUGH ALL OF THIS FOR A STUPID PRANK?!?! I OUGHT TO HAVE CPS TAKE ZACHARY AWAY FROM YOU!!! Violette: WILLIAM!!! That was mean! Lucy: Well at least your movie night isn’t spoiled! William: Thank god! Violette: Well I guess it was a prank. William: WE WILL GET YOU BACK, LUCY!!! Lucy: Whatever! Violette: That’s it for today. Like this video and subscribe with notifications on, and we’ll see you in the next video! Category:Fanfic Category:Spoiling Pranks Category:Movie Night